Family Issues
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Can a teenage girl change the way the SI10 team look at the world? Can she make a difference? Will a failed robbery bring the team closer together or drive them apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Dempsey and Makepeace. All copyright belongs to London Weekend Television (ITV) and the original writers. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**_

1\. Rain

Makepeace lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. The rain battered the window as she tried not to think of the last few months. Chas was ok. He had survived being shot and was back in work. Gareth had been replaced by Stan Jones, from Murder Squad who seemed to be settling in well while Dave was thriving under the pressure and taking on extra responsibility. She smiled as she thought of the hapless detective. He had really begun to blossom. She knew Dempsey would continue to tease the baby of the team but they all knew he was growing into a smart and instinctive copper.

"Penny for them?"

She looked to see Dempsey watching her as he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Morning."

"Yes, it is." He smiled at her. "You ok?"

"Me?" Harry smiled slightly. "I was just thinking. About work."

"No." He shook his head sternly. "We agreed. No work thoughts in bed. Not here." He watched as she bit her lip.

"We did."

"Harry." He pulled her to him, kissing her gently as she wrapped her arms around him. All thoughts of work and her colleagues were wiped from her mind as she kissed him back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spikings woke with a start. A glance at his watch showed him the time was a little after three in the morning. The rain battered the small terraced house, letting the windows rattle. For a moment he believed it was the weather that had woken him. Now he wasn't so sure. He almost held his breath, listening intently he knew there was someone else in the house. He could feel an alien presence there. Quietly turning he saw Kate was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her, the red haired detective rarely looked as peaceful as she did in that moment. He knew he had to.

"Kate?" He brushed her hair from her face. "Kate. Wake up Cariad. C'mon."

"Urgh?"

"There's someone downstairs. Stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Stay here." He quietly got out of bed as the woman behind him woke fully. She had no intention of staying where she was. If there was a burglar she was not about to stay in her bed while her partner risked his life. She was a police officer too and she was twelve years his junior. There was no way she was going to let him face the intruder alone.

"As if." She grabbed her dressing gown as the windows rattled.

Spikings rolled his eyes. "I go first."

She nodded before following him out of the room and padding quietly down stairs. Moments later the hallway was flooded with light as the intruder swore.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING GIRL!" Spikings yelled as the young woman turned to face him.

"I."

"Well?" He stepped towards her as she folded her arms. Kaye was behind him, clearly lost. "Care to explain yourself?"

The young woman pulled the hood away from her head and looked up at him. Her eyes were full of fear and anger. Kate frowned. There was something familiar about the woman. Gordon glared at the blonde woman.

"I could say the same thing to you. Dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy's Girl

Spikings ushered the young woman into the kitchen, unsure whether he should call her mother, scream and shout at her or just be pleased that she was in one piece. Kate put the kettle on, remaining quiet as Spikings appraised his daughter. He had not seen her since she had left for university just as his divorce from her mother had been finalised.

"I suppose your mother doesn't know you are here." He stated rather than asked.

"Breaking and entering wasn't top of her ambitions for me."

"Have you seen her? Since you've been in London." Gordon glared at her, making it difficult for the teenager to look away. She shrugged. "For once, answer the bloody question girl."

"Gordon." Kate placed a mug of tea in front of him before resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is she?"

"Kate." Kate answered. "I'm your father's partner. Seeing as I have met Stuart I am guessing you are Megan Spikings." She watched as the younger woman nodded. "Surely you knew this was your dad's house."

"I did, yeah."

"But rather than phone me or turn up you chose to break in at 2 am?" Gordon watched as she looked at the tea in the mug in front of her. "Why?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I promise."

"You are eighteen. An adult." He spoke calmly. "There's nothing I can do to get you out of trouble if you are arrested. By rights I should arrest you now."

Megan blinked back tears. "Dad."

"Did you intend to take anything?"

"My birth certificate. Mum said." She paused. "I wanted to come here like a normal person and ask you but."

"But what?" Gordon touched her hand, aware his youngest child was about to break down in tears. "What is so important that you come in here in the middle of the night to steal your birth certificate when you should be in Leeds?"

"I'm leaving uni. I am going to join the Navy. Try our for military police and I need my birth certificate. Mam says she doesn't have it. Or she wont let me have it. I thought."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" He asked gently.

"Because." She closed her eyes, letting a tear fall down her face. "She said your name isn't on it. That you are not my dad."

Gordon felt like he had been punched to the stomach. The wind seemed to get forced from his lungs. He knew his ex-wife was vindictive and had been unfaithful more than once but he had never doubted the paternity of either child. He felt Kate squeeze his shoulder.

"I'm going to leave you both to it. I think you need to talk without me here." Kate left the room as Gordon nodded once. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dempsey yawned as he turned to see Harry leave the bedroom. He had no idea why they were awake at some godforsaken hour. He wanted to sleep for another forty years. He sat up as she returned.

"Hi."

"Why are you getting dressed? What time is it?"

"We had a call. Chas says we are needed at the office. It's 5 am."

"Oh." He swung his legs out of bed as she pulled her vest over her head. "What happened?"

"Armed robbery in Smithsfield. Looks like the Crazy Gang has struck again. Uniform are there now taking statements. Dave and Chas are on route. We are meeting them at the office." She threw a pair of jeans at him, knowing he would be as keen as her to get the gang under arrest. Minutes later they were headed to the car ready to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to go." Gordon sighed heavily.

"Work?" Megan raised an eyebrow. "Again."

"Yes, well." He paused. "I don't know what else to say but we will be continuing this conversation later." He grabbed his jacket. "I am your dad, but right now I need to find put some armed robbers behind bars." He headed towards the door, hating the fact he had to leave her.

"Isn't Kate coming with you? She's a copper isn't she?"

"No and yes." He sighed. "She's not on my team."

Megan nodded. "I think she is, Dad. I really think she is." He smiled slightly before heading out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxx

a/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

Sides?

Harry yawned as she walked into the office. She was already tired and knew from the way the case had been going it was unlikely that the team were going to get any rest before Christmas. She knew SI10 were under more scrutiny than ever but she knew Spikings and Chas were the ones who took the brunt of the scrutiny. She smiled slightly as she realised Dave and Chas were already there.

"Hi."

"Morning." She smiled as Chas handed her a mug of tea. Dempsey headed to his desk. The Scottish police officer looked uneasy as he glanced towards the inner office where Spikings could be seen arguing with someone on the phone.

"What's eating him?" He nodded over to his boss. Chas sighed heavily.

"I'm giving you a wee bit of friendly advice. Keep in the Boss' today. He's not himself."

"Oh?" Harry sipped her tea as Dempsey placed his feet on the edge of the desk. Without missing a beat Harry pushed them off the edge so his trainers hit the floor with a thud.

"Dunno why, before you ask." All three detectives looked towards the inner office as Spikings appeared before slamming the door behind him.

"DON'T YOU LOT HAVE ANY BLOODY WORK TO DO?!"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he stormed passed them out into the main police station. All three men looked away from their boss as the door rattled on its hinges.

"What is eating him?" Dempsey wondered as Chas placed an A4 file on the desk in front of him. "We mess up?"

"No more than usual." Chas smirked as Dave headed towards the kettle.

"I don't think it has anything to do with us. Not this time." Harry stood up, shrugged on her denim jacket as she spoke. "Just this once, I think its us that are going to have to look after him."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The cold December air cut through his skin as he walked through the crowds Christmas shopping in Central London. He had never really been interested in the commercial side of the season, preferring his own memories of carol services and family gatherings at the Chapel back in his home town. In that moment Wales seemed a long way a way. He nodded as he saw the middle aged woman in an extremely expensive coat and high heels stagger towards him.

"Gloria."

"You wanted to talk. Get on with it Gordon." She huffed as he took a deep breath. "I am hardly obliged to speak to you these days. Our lawyers have done it all."

"They have." He agreed. "How's David?" He growled the word out, still bitter at the man who had replaced him before he and Gloria had even separated. She huffed.

"Gordon."

"Its Megan."

"Excuse me."

"You know, young woman, pretty, big eyes, long hair. You gave birth to her."

"I know who you are referring to." She narrowed her eyes. "What has that little madam got up to now?"

"Why do you always think the worse of that girl? She's ok. She's done nothing wrong. Other than ask you for her birth certificate."

"And how do you know about that?" Gloria turned to him sharply. The rain began as she flicked a blonde lock of hair out of her eyes. Spikings took a deep breath.

"She talked to me. She does, occasionally."

"Hardly a Daddy's girl."

"I know my failings as a father. You don't need to point them out to me. She thought I may have her birth certificate. I don't, as you know. Gloria, she is an adult. She should have it now." He hoped he was sounding reasonable. Megan was almost twenty years old, far from the cheeky little girl she had been. Gloria huffed. "Or is there a reason you don't want her to see it?"

"And why would that be?" She hissed.

"Am I Megan's father? Her biological father." He felt as if his breath had been knocked out of him, his heart hammered in his chest louder than he had ever remembered. He had to be Megan and Stuart's father. The thought it wasn't him made him feel physically sick. Gloria narrowed her eyes dangerously. The slap to his face stung more in the cold air than it otherwise would have.

"Tell OUR daughter to get a copy. I have no idea where it is but I can tell you. YOU are her father. She is very much her father's daughter!" Gloria marched away as Spikings looked at his feet. He had faced down murderers and terrorist, armed robbers and psychopaths but the affect that woman had on his was truly frightening. He shook his head, knowing he had to get back to work before Chas lost control of the team. He hated to think what Dempsey had already managed to get up to in his absence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

.

Heart

Megan slumped on the sofa as Kate sat in the chair opposite the TV. She loved being in the small terraced house on the outskirts of the city. Gordon was older than her but she didn't care. Smiling slightly as she ignored the younger woman she realised she had fallen hook line and sinker for the grumpy welsh detective.

"Kate?"

"Um?"

"I'm twenty years old. You don't have to babysit."

"Good." Kate folded her legs under her. "Why didn't you just visit your Dad? Why all the breaking and entering? Cloak and dagger crap? No offence but you are hardly an expert."

"Oh thanks." Megan pulled a face. "I didn't know if he had my birth certificate and if he didn't I didn't want to upset him. I mean, Mam said there was no way he is my father."

"Doesn't that say more about Gloria than Gordon?"

Kate watched as the younger woman sighed heavily, her head resting back against the sofa. She sighed.

"I know. And he's my Dad. I don't care about genetics. But if I am going to join the Force, then,"

"Hold the phone." Kate sat up. "You want to join the police?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah. Don't tell Dad. Not yet. I."

"Oh you see going to tell him. Not me." Kate held up her hands. "He'll be worried but he won't stop you."

Megan bit her lip. "But if his name isn't on the certificate then it's a Hell of a way to find out I'm not his." She sighed as Kate shrugged.

"Get a copy. Your parents were married when you and your brother were born. Whatever the genetics of it all your father will be on the birth certificate." Kate explained. "Gordon and Gloria only needed to both be there to register the births if they hadn't been married."

"Didn't know that." Megan paused. "So, I've caused all this upset for nothing." Kate sighed.

"Your Dad loves you."

"And you love him." Kate blushed as Megan spoke. "He's lucky. I hope he knows it. I would approve of a step mum. You're good for him."

Kate shook her head. "Just watch the telly."

Megan smiled before turning her attention to the screen.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gordon ran a hand over his face as he headed back through the corridors of the police station. He knew Chas would be holding the fort and that the majority of the team would be getting on with their work. He had no idea what that infernal yank and Harry would be doing. In that moment he decided not to care.

"Sir?"

A distinctly female voice caught his attention. "Yes, Sargeant?" He turned to see Harry watching him, appraising him. "What is it, Harry?"

"I'm worried."

"What's he done this time?" He sighed heavily.

"Dempsey? Nothing as far as I know. It's you I'm worried about. Are you ok? I mean. I know I shouldn't interfere but. Well."

He smiled slightly. Harry would never admit it but she loved her team - the boys as family. Worrying about Dempsey, Dave and Chas seemed par of the course but he had never imagined that her concern would extend to him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Families, Harry. That's all."

She nodded, thinking of Freddie and her infernal cousins. She paused. "Go home. Take a day off. You've worked almost constantly for months. I promise I won't let the guys destroy the office."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, heard that before." She smiled sadly as he tapped her arm before heading back into SI10's main office. She knew when people were lying to her and she knew when something was wrong, even if her old friend and boss didn't want to admit it.

Xxxxxx

"


	5. Chapter 5

Truths

Megan looked over to where Kate was sat quietly dozing in the arm chair. She liked the older woman, knowing that her father was a difficult man to get to know she decided Kate must have something special about her. The woman in the armchair looked ordinary but Megan knew she was stronger than she looked. She just hoped that the legacy of her father's first marriage wouldn't hang over Kate's relationship with her father. She jumped slightly as the phone on the corner table began ringing. She grabbed it hoping that the caller hadn't woken her new friend.

"Hello."

"Megan Louise Spikings." She cringed as she heard her mother's voice on the other end of the line.

"Mum."

"Yes, young lady it is me. What are you doing telling your father he isn't your father? How dare you repeat what was a private conversation. I am looking at your precious birth certificate right now."

"Mum, you said." Suddenly the woman on the other end of the line made her feel like the naughty school child she had been years earlier.

"You, dropping out of the university to follow in your father's footsteps! How am I not supposed to tell you the truth? You are not following your father. Gordon Spikings is not on your birth certificate because I chose not to have his name on there."

"You spiteful cow." Megan hissed. "You were always cheating on him. On us."

"You listen to me. You want your birth certificate you get yourself a copy because, sadly I have dropped this one in the ash tray with the last match in my possession. Its burning beautifully." Gloria hissed.

"Why Mum? Why is me wanting to join the Naval Police or the Met getting to you so much?"

"I never wanted another child. Certainly not a girl."

"I know. I learned that when I was little." She hissed. "You are one spiteful bitch and you know what?" Kate woke as she heard the younger woman talking. "I hope I follow Gordon Spikings even if he isn't my sperm donor he has been more of a parent to me and Stuart than you ever were!" She slammed the phone down as Kate crossed the room to her. Before Megan could explain Kate was hugging her tightly, letting her sob her heart out as she tied to understand what had upset her partner's daughter. In that moment she realised exactly why Gordon rarely talked about his ex-wife or his life before SI10.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Three arrests." Chas smiled as he led the team back into the office.

"One Crazy Gang out of circulation." Harry agreed as she headed to her desk. "And enough paper work to keep us at this desk until Easter."

"Oh not that much, Sargeant." Spikings raised an eyebrow. "I want it all on my desk by Monday lunchtime. Same goes for you Dempsey."

"Yes Sir." Harry slumped in her chair as Dempsey shot her his best charm smile. "No, Dempsey."

Chas and Spikings couldn't help but smile as Harry went onto explain that there was no way she was going to write a word of Dempsey's paperwork for him. Spikings headed into his office as the phone on his desk began ringing. Moments later he was rushing out of the office, issuing orders to Chas and the team as he went. Harry looked over to her boss as he reached the doorway.

"Sir!" She got to her feet as Spikings slumped in the doorway. Chas swore as he grabbed his boss just before he fell. Harry yelled at Dave to call an ambulance as Spikings tried to shrug off the younger man.

"Sit down." Dempsey instructed as Harry loosened his tie. "You look like crap."

"Thank you Leu." Spikings gasped as his skin lost colour. He narrowed his eyes, determined to make his team see they were fussing. Harry grabbed his hand, finding his pulse at the wrist.

"Thready and far too fast." She tried not to let her voice shake. "Stay quiet, Sir. Just try to stay calm."

"I have to go. Kate."

"For once, take an order from me. Stay quiet. We will get to Kate. Is she ok? Is that why you were trying to outrun Roger Bannister?"

His eyes narrowed. "My girl." He huffed. "My daughter needs me. Kate is with her."

"Then Chas and Dempsey will go to collect them and bring them to you. At the hospital. OK" She stated firmly as the paramedics arrived. He had no idea how long he had been trying to argue with Harry but the shock of someone he didn't know and hadn't seen arrive trying to put an oxygen mask over him silenced him. He knew she was right. He had to follow orders and hope that whatever had happened to have Kate call him in work wasn't as serious as he had feared.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Heart

Dempsey walked towards his partner as she spoke quietly to the younger woman at her side. It was clear the younger woman was Spikings' daughter. Megan Spikings looked like her father. He smiled slightly, wondering what sort of father his boss was. It seemed that he thought of his team as unruly teenagers, he wondered what he had been like with his own. He knew Gordon Spikings would have been a much better father than his own. He sighed, aware that the older man on the team was indeed a father to them all. He hated to think of him being unwell.

"Hey." He reached them as Harry looked up. "Any news?"

"No." Megan bit her lip. "He was ok when he left the house. This is my fault. If."

"Hey. No." Dempsey spoke firmly before Harry had a chance to stop him. "I dunno what it is with Brits, but you guys all blame yourselves for things that are not your fault. Especially women. You know this. You know that this is not your fault." He glanced at Harry as she smiled slightly.

"He's right. And it is not often you will hear me say that."

"Harry, he was happy. With Kate."

"Yes." She smiled. "I hadn't seen him so happy in a while."

"And then I come back and destroy it all. I needn't have turned up out of the blue. I needn't have dragged all this trouble into his life. My mother broke his heart and now she has done it literally." Megan covered her face with her hands as Harry pulled her into a hug. She knew the younger woman was venting, talking nonsense as the grief and fear took over. "I should call Stuart."

"Where's Kate?" Dempsey asked.

"With the doctor. I was in tears so they he took her to explain whats happening. Then we need to call Mamgu Rose." She explained.

"Who?" Dempsey asked.

"Its welsh for Gran." Megan sniffed as she blinked back tears. "She's 80. This could kill her."

Harry shook her head. "Wait for Kate. See what the doctors said. Yes?"

Megan nodded, knowing there was nothing they could do but wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chas stared at the paperwork on the desk. He was determined to be useful. The less stress the team had, the less stress their boss had the more chance they had of everything being ok. He paused as he realised his pen was running out of ink. He threw it on his desk in temper as the door to the SI10 office opened.

"Are you ever coming home?"

"Jackie." He looked up. "How?"

"Daphne. On the front desk, let me in. Took pity on me." She smiled as the baby in the pushchair began crying. He got to his feet, knowing the desk sergeant had a soft spot for him, meaning Jackie would have had no difficulty in getting into the building. He picked the baby up as Jackie sat in the chair abandoned by Dempsey hours earlier.

"So, this is where Daddy is all day." He spoke to the baby.

"And you know what? Working yourself to death isn't going to help Spikings get better." Jackie spoke calmly. "You know that. Logically you know that. How is making yourself ill going to do any good?"

"I need to make sure this is done."

"Ok." Jackie nodded. "So, Harry and Jim are at the hospital. You are here. Dave is where?"

"Down in records."

"Send him home. The poor lad."

"I."

"Don't." She took the baby from him. "Don't do this."

"What?" His soft Scottish accent betrayed how tired he was.

"Hide. Here. I know you are worried. I know you are upset about Spikings. He's your friend as well as your boss but don't do this. Bury yourself in work. It wont help anyone."

He sighed heavily before hugging her to him. "Aye, as usual you are right."

"I know." She smiled.

"So?"

"Home. Sleep. And do all this tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate walked into the small resus bay where Spikings was being treated. She felt sick, knowing she should have corrected the doctor when he had assumed she was more than just Spiking's girlfriend. But Megan had been there and pushed her forwards slightly. The figure in the bed frightened her slightly. Her Gordon was big, loud and brash. Full of life and bluster. This man was pale, quiet and looked lost. Swallowing hard she stepped forwards.

"Gordon."

"Hi." He smiled as she touched his hand.

"Fy cariad."

"I'm ok."

"Yeah? You had a heart attack." He raised an eyebrow as she blinked back a tear. He held her hand.

"Now. None of that." He smiled slightly from beneath the oxygen mask. "Its an Angina attack. I am going to be fine."

"If you listen to the doctors."

"When don't I listen to the doctors?" He held her gaze as she raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok I will. Now I have something to stay on this planet for." She kissed his forehead as his eyes slipped closed. Taking a deep breath she made to turn as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" She smiled, forcing the shock at his words out of her voice.

"When have I told you to do anything?"

"Ok. When you are well, ask me again. Properly. I'll say yes then. Ok? I'll say yes when you aren't in a hospital bed." She kissed him again, mindful of the mask as a contented smile slipped over his face as he finally fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
